Betrayal
by livexlifeximagine
Summary: Ember, Simon's younger twin sister, is the only girl aboard the plane. She had promised her brother that she wouldn't fall for any of the boys. What will happen? What does the island do to her? Who will she choose? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic, and yes it's a girl on the island story. Note that all the boys are a bit older in this story than they are in the book or in the movies. All the main characters like Jack, Simon, Ralph, Roger, etc are 15 years old. And also, some of the character's physical appearances have been changed compared to how they were described in the book. Also note that some places in this fanfic I might place an Author's Note that says 'On my profile I will put a picture of what the outfit looks like. Look under outfit #_'. If it says that you can do as it says and go to my profile and search under the name of the story. It should be pretty clear hopefully. Please read and review. No hate though please; I'm new to this. Enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Lord of the Flies**_**. All characters belong to Sir William Golding, unless it is a character that you do not recognize. **

_Character Description: Ember Kittridge; younger twin sister of Simon, dark curly brown hair that goes to chest, dark brown eyes, naturally tan skin, almond shaped eyes with long eyelashes, 5'5, curvy but skinny, athletic build, singer. _

"Ember, come on you have to get up, we'll be late", my brother Simon said.

"What time is it? How much time do I have to get ready?" I asked Simon, still half asleep.

"We have to be at the airport in a couple of hours, so you have around half an hour to get ready".

"What? Why is it we have a couple hours until we have to be there, but yet I have half an hour to be ready?" I asked him; now he had my attention. You see, my brother goes to an all boys' boarding school. I know you're probably wondering why I'd be going on a plane of all boys if I'm a girl. Well, my brother is part of the school's choir. They were going to perform for some special concert, and they needed a female singer to duet with the choir's main singer. The choir instructor had met me a couple of times and accidently heard me sing once, and thought that I would be perfect for the duet. The weird thing is that I've still not met anyone else from the choir, not even the guy I'm supposed to be singing with. When the choir instructor, Mr. Begendy, told Simon that he had chosen me to sing the duet, Simon wasn't very happy.

***Flashback***

I didn't have school that morning and had been at home. I got a call on my phone from my brother's school, which made me hesitant for a moment.

"Hello?" I answered the phone. "Hello, may I speak to Miss Ember Kittridge please?" the man answered. "Yes, this is she; may I ask who it is calling?" I replied. "This is Mr. Begendy, we have met a couple of times, I'm Simon's choir instructor," he said. "Ah yes, of course, Mr. Begendy, how may I help you? Is there something wrong?" I asked, suddenly very anxious of what Mr. Begendy's phone call might be regarding. "No, nothing is wrong. I would just like to talk to you about something, in person. Would you mind coming down to the school during the boy's lunch time? I know you don't have school today and I'm sorry to be a burden—", I cut him short from talking and just said to him, "No worries Mr. Begendy, I will be there soon". "Thank you, my room number is 213. I'll see you", he said and hung up.

I changed from my pajamas into my black pants, blazer, scarf, and gray boots (A/N: On my profile I will put a picture of what the outfit looks like. Look under outfit #1). I left my dark curly hair down. I went into the bathroom that I share with my brother and began to put on my makeup. I began with applying my foundation, followed with curling my long eyelashes. Lastly, I applied my black mascara and black eyeliner. I grabbed my purse and wrote a note to my mother saying where I was going in case she was to come home from her grocery shopping and notice that I was gone. I left the house and began walking, on my way to the school.

I got to the gates of the school, and walked into the office. There, an elderly woman with a sign on her desk that said 'Mrs. Reese' politely asked me, "How may I help you darling?"

"Hello ma'am, my name is Ember. Ember Kittridge. Mr. Begendy had called me telling me to stop by at lunch time. He needed to talk to me about something," I told her.

"Ah yes, you're Simon Kittridge's sister, aren't you? My, you've grown up so much, I didn't recognize you. Turning into a beautiful young woman, yes sir. Come, I'll take you to his room," she said.

Mrs. Reese had always been a kind woman. As we were walking to the room, which was passed an uphill garden and on the second story of a little building, she said to me, "It's a good thing Mr. Begendy had you come in during the boys' lunch time, otherwise you'd be stormed with teenage boys", she said to me and giggled at her own joke.

I gave her a smile and said to her, "Really Mrs. Reese, you're too kind".

"Well it's the truth dearie, but thank you," she replied.

After a couple more minutes of walking and listening to Mrs. Reese ramble on about random stuff, she finally said, "Ah, here it is, room 213".

"Thank you Mrs. Reese," I told her.

"No problem, I'll tell your brother that you're here. I'll see you later, tell your mother I said 'hello'", she told me and left.

I knocked on the door and entered when I heard a 'come in!'

Mr. Begendy was sitting at his desk, wearing his glasses, and looking at paper work when I walked in. He motioned me to come sit at the chair across from him, so I did. "Miss Kittridge, as you may have heard, the choir in which your brother is in has been selected to perform at a very special concert," he said and I nodded so that he would continue. "You see, we have decided that we would like for there to be a duet, and so we needed a female's voice. I remember once hearing you sing when you didn't know I was listening, and I must say that you're voice is incredible. That is like I would like you to come with us on the trip and sing the duet with our head choir boy."

I sat quietly, thinking it through. I've always been very shy and no one had ever really heard me try to sing. I guess I got the shy and quiet parts from my brother, because he was always the same way, but he actually didn't mind having people hear him sing. Mr. Begendy noticed my thinking and continued, trying to convince me more, "You're brother will be there, of course. And who knows, you might spark an interest with one of the young men there. The concert will be far away so we will need to take an airplane, but it will be full of boys from other schools who are also going to the event," he told me, winking suggestively. I laughed and said to him, "Thank you for the offer, I'd love to go. But sorry cupid, I don't think I'll be able to 'spark an interest', as you put it, with any of the guys there. Simon will be too protective of me".

"You're probably right about Simon," he said laughing, and continued, "but you'll still do it, right?"

"Of course," I told him, and we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," Mr. Begendy called out, and in walked Simon.

"Hello, Mr. Begendy. Mrs. Reese told me that my sister Ember was here. Is everything alright sir?" he said, trying to be as polite and gentleman like as possible.

"Yes, everything's quite alright Mr. Kittridge. We were actually just talking about you," Mr. Begendy told him. Simon came and sat down in the empty seat next to me. He looked at me with confused eyes and I just looked back at him, knowing that Mr. Begendy would explain everything in a minute. I kept my eyes on Simon to see how he would react the whole time while Mr. Begendy explained everything he had just said to me. "…and she will be doing a duet with Mr. Merridew…," Mr. Begendy had told him. I saw Simon's jaw clench when Mr. Begendy told him that. Once he had finished explaining everything to Simon, he told him 'thank you', grabbed my arm, and we left. Mrs. Reese had given him permission to leave school early since I was here, so we walked home. He was quiet during the whole walk. I tried to spark a conversation with him to make everything less awkward.

"So how was your day at school today Simon?" I asked him in a cheery tone. He replied with a cold, monotone voice and said only, "Good".

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, I decided to just ask him. "Simon, is there a problem?"

"No, why would you say that?" he told me in the same voice as before. Something was obviously not right since you could tell he looked irritated. He began walking faster and I had to slightly jog to keep up with him.

"Well there's obviously something wrong. I saw how you reacted when Mr. Begendy told you I'd be singing with that Merridew fellow," I said to him. He didn't reply; only stayed quiet and continued walking fast. That's when I decided to jog in front of him so that he'd stop, and said to him, "Huh? Is there something wrong that I need to know about?"

He looked me in the eyes and his voice went back to normal. "No, it's just—Merridew is—ugh, he's just a man whore. A lot of the guys there are. I don't want you to get hurt or anything is all".

I smiled at him and tried to reassure him by saying, "Don't worry Simon, nothing's going to happen. I know how to take care of myself. And plus, I've got you". We hugged each other, and continued to walk back home.

***End of Flashback***

I decided that since I didn't have much time to get ready, I'd just wear the first clothes I found, but they had to look nice of course. The outfit I found was a short purple and red dress with a coral colored blazer and matching coral colored heels (A/N: On my profile I will put a picture of what the outfit looks like. Look under outfit #2). I took my time when applying my makeup; I didn't want to end up looking like a clown because I was rushing, Simon and my mom would have to wait.

"Ember! We're leaving! Come on!"my mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I screamed back. I applied my coral colored lipstick and went downstairs to my brother and mother.

I hopped in the car in the back seat next to Simon. He looked at what I was wearing and he got a stern look on his face. "What are you wearing?" he asked me in his overprotective older brother tone.

Then my mother turned her head to see what said, "Well I think she looks lovely," she told Simon. Then she said to me, "There will certainly be a lot of attention on you," and winked.

"Exactly, that's what I trying to stop from happening," Simon said in the same voice as before.

"Simon, relax," I whispered to him, but it was loud enough that my mom heard too. Anyone could hear the irritation in my voice when I said that, so the rest of the drive to the airport was quiet.

**So that was my first chapter. I am currently working on the other chapters so please be patient, but I will dedicate my winter break to continuing this story, because I know how horrible it is waiting forever for an update. Don't forget that you can go to my profile and see the outfits that the character is wearing (wherever I mentioned the Authors Note in the story). Yupp, so please review, and once again please no hate cuz I am a beginner. Thanks. Love you. x (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to say thank you for all the lovely reviews and to whoever put me on alert or add me or my story to their favorites. It's a nice thing to wake up to. Once again, just reminding you that I've decided to change some of the character's physical appearances compared to the book. Also, just so you know, this version of LOTF is more modernized. The italics is the song lyrics, but in between whenever there are no italics it's Ember thinking or what she's doing while she's singing. You'll see. Please read and review. Enjoy. (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Lord of the Flies**_**. All characters belong to Sir William Golding, unless it is a character that you do not recognize. I also do not own the song On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez. **

We got to the airport on time, but all three of us were still quiet. My mum would try to spark up a conversation, but it wasn't really working.

"Okay, I'm going to leave now. I trust you two will be okay. Now give me a kiss I won't be seeing you for a while," she said. Simon was first to say goodbye to her. I heard her whisper in his ear, "Take care of her; I trust you; but go easy on her." Then she came to me to say goodbye, and she whispered to me, "Stay safe, and don't forget, Simon's only doing this because he loves you."

When she left we went to go meet with the rest of the choir boys. I was actually really excited to get to meet my brother's classmates for the first time. When we got to the place where we were all expected to meet, Simon came and stood in front of me.

"I'm allowed to talk to boys, Simon," I said to him, annoyed. He didn't listen to me, instead came to a stop in front of a group of boys I was assuming was the choir, and stood blocking me from them once again.

"Who're you hiding behind you, Kittridge?" I heard someone ask Simon. Simon stayed silent and unmoving.

"I'm Ember Kittridge, Simon's sister. I'm also going to be singing a duet with one of you here; a Mr. Merridew, I believe," I said scanning the faces of all the boys who were either my age or younger by a year or two. Simon was still unmoving and looking at the ground.

"Yes, that would be me," I heard the same voice from before say. I looked at the speaker's face. He had sandy colored hair, blue-green eyes like the sea, thin lips, and cute light freckles on the bridge of his nose. He looked to be around 5'8. He was definitely the tallest out of everyone there, followed by my brother and a few other boys who were what looked to be around 5'7.

He stepped in front of all the choir boys, and Simon was no longer in front of me, "My name is Jack. Mr. Begendy told me to make sure we were seated with each other on the plane so we could practice and get to know each other before we have to perform. You know, Mr. Begendy told me about you; he just never told me how beautiful you are," Jack said to me. I saw Simon clench his fists from where he was standing behind the group of boys. Jack's fingers lightly brushed mine, and he said, "Come on, I think it's time we board the plane," then turned to the choir and said, "Choir, make sure you know who you are going to be sitting with on the plane; we are boarding right now".

I was so grateful for what Mr. Begendy did for me; I didn't have to sit with Simon for the whole trip! No, instead I got to sit with a gorgeous guy who can sing and called me beautiful. When we sat down, Jack let me take the seat next to the window. We watched the boys from the other schools walk in and also take their seats. A couple of them stood out to me in particular. One was a guy also around my age with brown fair hair and an athletic build. He had bright green eyes that I bet you could see in the dark. He was around 5'7, so around my brother's height and a little shorter than Jack. I had to admit, he was also really attractive. Another boy I saw board the plane looked to be maybe a year younger than me. He was slightly on the chubby side, was wearing rather large circular glasses, and had noticeable freckles all over his nose and cheeks.

By now the plane had already taken flight and we had been an hour into the flight. Jack and I had been talking most of the time, and I was rather enjoying it.

"So by what Mr. Begendy has told me, you can sing. But can you put on a show? Every good performer needs to know how to put on a show," he said to me like he was testing me.

"You want to see a show? I'll give you a show," I said to him while he was smirking. I made sure there were no flight attendants, stood up out of my seat, and began singing:

_It's a new generation  
>Of party people<br>Get on the floor, dale  
>Get on the floor<br>Red One  
>Let me introduce you to my party people<br>In the club_

By now all the guys' eyes were on me. They all stood up and came towards the center aisle and began dancing. All except Simon and Jack. Simon was obviously not impressed with the usual frown on his face. Jack was the complete opposite; his eyes had light up like a little boy opening his presents on Christmas day. I could tell he was trying to keep his expression mutual by crossing his arms and keeping his smirk plastered onto his face.

_I'm loose and everybody knows I get off the chain  
>Baby it's the truth<br>I'm like Inception, I play with your brain_

I went over towards where Jack was sitting and ruffled his hair.

_So don't sleep or snooze  
>I don't play no games so don't-don't-don't get it confused, no<br>'Cause you will lose yeah  
>Now pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up<br>And back it up like a Tonka truck  
>If you go hard you gotta get on the floor<br>If you're a party freak, then step on the floor  
>If you're an animal then tear up the floor<em>

I did the obvious animal claw tearing at the air 'dance move' when I sang that.

_Break a sweat on the floor, yeah we work on the floor  
>Don't stop, keep it moving put your drinks up<br>Pick your body up and drop it on the floor_

And like the song said, I 'picked my body up and dropped it on the floor' as I sang.

_Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
>You know we're running shit tonight on the floor<br>Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza  
>Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa<br>Dance the night away  
>Live your life and stay young on the floor<br>Dance the night away_

I knew that the next words of the song would be 'grab somebody', so I went over to Jack and made him stand up by grabbing him by his shirt collar.

_Grab somebody, drink a little more_

I think he thought I was going to do something, because he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head in the crook of my neck. That's when I played the joke on him and pushed him down so that now he was sitting once again.

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>I know you got it, clap your hands on the floor_

They all began clapping their hands with me.

_And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
>If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor<br>Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor  
>Don't stop keep it moving, put your drinks up<br>It's getting ill, it's getting sick on the floor  
>We never quit, we never rest on the floor<br>If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor  
>Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza<br>Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa  
>Dance the night away<br>Live your life and stay young on the floor  
>Dance the night away<em>

It came again to the part of the song where the lyrics were 'grab somebody', so I searched for the boy I had seen earlier with the fair hair and green eyes. I went over to him and did as it said while I sang.

_Grab somebody, drink a little more_

The boy with the fair hair put his arms around my waist and smiled at me. It was different with him than with Jack. With Jack it felt like he was just trying to be cocky, but with him I felt there could be something there. I shrugged it off and continued singing.

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy  
>Seven tray donkey donk<br>All I need is some vodka and some shonky-tong  
>And watch and she gon' get Donkey Kong<br>Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy  
>I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me, dale<br>Don't believe me just bet me  
>My name ain't Keith but I see why you sweat me<br>L.A., Miami, New York  
>Say no more, get on the floor<br>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

When I finished singing, I went back over to Jack, and I said to him, "You wanted a show didn't you? Well, there was your show."

Once again, he did his signature smirk when he looked into my eyes. His eyes looked up, and gave 'the death stare' to whoever was behind us. I turned around to follow his eyes, and saw there was still a group of guys that were standing there waiting to sit in their seats, but they were looking at me. Not just looking at me, but checking me out. When they saw Jack they sat back down in their seats. For some reason, when I realized they had been checking me out, I felt uncomfortable. The only people I didn't really have a problem with knowing they were checking me out would be Jack and the fair haired boy.

Jack must have seen that I noticed, and said to me, "Sorry about that, Roger and those other guys don't know how to respect women. They think they can go around and undress them with their eyes."

When he said that, I laughed, but I also felt safe. I felt safe with Jack. I knew that he would protect me if something would happen, just like my brother.

"Does anybody else smell smoke or fire?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say.

All of a sudden the plane jolted and shook. The pilot came on the intercom and began talking, "Everyone, this is your pilot speaking. Please remain calm and stay seated in your seats—" before he could finish speaking the plane began falling down, towards the ocean.

Jack had grabbed my hand and led me towards an exit of the plane. Before I knew it we were underwater, followed by the other boys from the plane. I hadn't realized how far deep we were, and I never made it to swimming to the top of the ocean. I felt my eyelids begin to close and water fill my lungs. I was going unconscious. I was sure I was dead. There was no way I could have survived the plane crash and my drowning.

All of a sudden I felt strong arms be wrapped around my waist and drag me to the surface of the water. I was pulled up to shore, and the person began pounding their hands on my chest. Then I felt something soft and warm on my cold and numb lips. There was air being breathed into me. All of a sudden my body shot up to the side and began coughing up a ton of water. Had that all been inside of me? No wonder I couldn't breathe. I looked up to see the boy with the fair hair from before had saved me.

He looked into my eyes and said, "Thank God you're alright. I'm Ralph."

He helped me up and I replied, "I'm Ember. My twin brother Simon was also on the plane with me—Oh goodness, the plane! That means my brother could be dead!"

Ralph remained silent and looked at the ground as we were walking on the shore. I took this as the perfect time to ask him, "Ralph, why did you save me in the first place?"

"I couldn't let you die," he replied, still looking at the ground.

"But you don't even know me. And what if I had died? What if I was already dead when you had brought me to shore?"

"It doesn't matter whether I knew you or not. I wouldn't let you die. I wouldn't give up on you," he said to me, this time looking up and deep into my eyes as if he was trying to read me like a book.

All of a sudden, we heard a wheezing noise. It became louder and louder until out of the bushes came the chubby boy from the plane. He had introduced himself as 'being called Piggy'. What a horrible name to have to grow up with, even if it is just a nickname.

Ralph, Piggy, and I all went towards the water, and there Piggy found a shell. He said it was a conch, and that Ralph should blow it like a trumpet and use it to call a meeting of all the survivors. So he did, and out of hiding came a bunch of boys of all ages.

Out of nowhere, I see Jack and his choir come towards Ralph and the rest of us, and I saw Simon! Thank goodness he had been alright. The boys all begin talking at once, and that's when Ralph decided that there should be rules on the island, such as people only talk when they hold the conch. Then, they voted for a leader. The two candidates were Jack and Ralph. The entire choir voted for Jack, including my brother oddly enough. All of the other boys voted for Ralph, including myself. I felt like I owed it to him since he had saved my life. When Jack noticed I didn't vote for him, he didn't look impressed, but instead of giving the 'death stare' to me, he gave it to Ralph when he wasn't looking. So now it was official; Ralph was our leader. He told Jack that he could be in charge of the choir, and he said they'd be hunters. Simon didn't look too happy when Jack said that, but he just kept quiet like always.

"A couple of us should go exploring to see if this really is an island," Ralph said to everyone. He looked around the group of boys and said, "I'll go, and Jack will go, and how about Simon."

As they got up and left, I began following them. Simon saw this and said to me, "Where are you going?"

"I'm coming with you guys of course! I don't want to be the girl who just sits around and does nothing to help," I said to them.

"No, I preferred it if you were that type of girl. It's too dangerous Ember; go back," Simon said to me.

"Simon, I'm going, and I don't care what you say," I said and I noticed out of the corner of my eyes that Jack smirked. I continued walking past him and went and walked in between Ralph and Jack.

"You're a persistent one, aren't you?" Jack said to me. I mirrored his smirk and we continued walking up the mountain.

I was the first one to go up the mountain; to show the guys that just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do stuff like this. I began climbing, and I noticed Jack and Ralph starring at me from behind. I pretended not to notice, and just smiled to myself. I saw Simon smack Jack on the back of his head and tell him to continue climbing. He didn't even smack Ralph, only Jack; maybe Simon would be okay with Ralph and I being together. When we got up to the top, Ralph said that this definitely is an island.

As we were walking back down the cliffs and thru the forest, we saw a little pig. Out of nowhere, Jack pulls out a knife and puts the blade to the pig's neck. We all stare at him, waiting to see whether he'd actually strike the poor pig. "Jack, don't do it. It's just a little pig," I tell him.

"If we want to eat and survive, I have to kill it," he tells me. Then the pig escapes free and runs off. Jack tried to cover it up with the excuse that he was 'trying to find the right place to strike'. I was grateful that he didn't kill the pig; at least not in front of me. But he was right, we couldn't survive on just plants and fruits, if there were any; we would need meat.

We continue our walk back down the mountain, and my foot gets caught on something and I trip. I fall on a large sharp rock, and my foot begins bleeding a lot. By the rate of how much blood my foot was losing I could go unconscious again at any second. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I stayed there on the ground holding onto my leg. Jack came over to try and help me, but got cut off by Simon grabbing his shoulder and yanking him away from me.

"What's your problem, huh?" Jack yells at Simon in his face.

"Just stay away from her," Simon growls at Jack in a low tone that I could barely hear. The two were having a glare-off, and I was afraid that for a second they might strike and attack each other.

While they were doing that, Ralph came over and helped me up. He put one of my arms around his shoulders and his arm around my waist, and we began walking back slowly. "I'll clean your leg up when we get back down so that there's water," he says to me. Jack and Simon notice that I've began walking away, and this time Simon is the one who eases up and Jack is the one who clenches his fists.

We got back down, and as Ralph said, we went over towards the ocean, and he cleaned up my leg. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around my leg so that it would stop the bleeding. I couldn't stop staring at him; boy does this guy have a nice body to stare at. He was toned, tanned, and had a six pack. I felt rude for staring at him, and just looked back down at the sand, and told him thank you. We walked back over to where the meeting was being held, and I decided it was best for me to avoid both Simon and Jack at this moment, and decided to stay next to Ralph. Ralph tells everyone that we discovered that this is definitely an island, and the little boys begin to look sad. One of the little boys, the one with a mulberry birthmark on his face, came over to me and began lightly sobbing in my arms. I held him close and went towards his ear and began whispering reassuring things like 'don't worry' or 'everything will be okay, you'll see'. Jack came over and stood by my other side. He tapped the little boy on the shoulder, and the boy looked up at Jack. Jack crouched down as if he were an animal, and began howling and joking around with the boy until he began laughing. I was watching Jack the whole time, and smiling at him. He really was good with kids; he'd make a good dad. Jack stood back up regularly, and looked down at me with a genuine smile, and I mouthed to him 'thank you'. The boy was still in my arms, and I was still hugging him. Then, Piggy takes the conch and begins talking, "Who knows we're here? Nobody knows we're here! They knew where we were going, but we never got to where we were going!"

At this, the little boy began crying in my arms even more. Then I realized that Piggy was right, and I instantly became sad. Jack must have noticed this, because he walked over to Piggy and pushed him, followed with saying, "Shut up you're just a fat hog and don't know anything so why don't you be quiet and stop talking shit that scares people."

Ralph tells Jack to stop, and he walks back over to my side and puts his hand on my back as I try to calm down the boy with the mulberry birthmark. Ralph helps Piggy up, and takes the conch back and tells everyone that we should make a fire so that if a plane passes they could see us. At this, the boys all get excited, and run up the mountain to make the fire.

I picked the little boy up in my arms and walked up. They had just snatched Piggy's glasses and had been using them the make the fire. I didn't think it would actually work, but then I see a small amount of smoke and notice that there was fire! All the boys became excited, and Jack tells them that his hunters would be in charge of keeping the fire going. When he said this he looked over at me, as if trying to see if I was impressed. I just looked at him and smiled.

**Yesterday I went to a hospital to pass out gifts to the children there (I believe it's called Toys for Tots or something like that) and I want us all to take a moment and appreciate how lucky we are for being healthy, and we should all be grateful and thankful, especially during this holiday season. Every family with an ill member or those who have recently deceased is in my prayers. But once again, thank you for the lovely reviews and I really enjoy reading them. They're what keep me motivated to finish writing my chapters faster, so if you would like faster updates then please, Read and Review! Love you all and thank you x (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to write last chapter that if you check on my profile, it shows a general idea of the clothes Jack, Simon, and Ralph are wearing (basically their school uniforms). In this chapter I will add some more pictures to my profile for this story; one of what Ember will wear further on in this chapter and images of scenes that reminded me of what was going on in the story. I will try to make it as clear to you as possible on my profile, so make sure to check it out. Again, thank you for all the lovely reviews this story is receiving and I'm glad you're all enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Just saying now that this chapter is a little more 'scandalous' than the other ones were. You'll see. Enjoy. (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Lord of the Flies**_**. All characters belong to Sir William Golding, unless it is a character that you do not recognize. Also, I do not own the song Set Fire to the Rain by Adele (mentioned below). **

"_I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell you rose to claim it. It was dark, and I was over, until you kissed my lips, and you saved me. My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak. To stand, in your arms, without falling to your feet. 'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew…" _

–_Adele, Set Fire to the Rain _

It was night time, and only Jack and I were awake. He was sitting near the ocean, the water barely touching his toes. I decided to go over and sit with him. I sit next to him, and say to him, "Aren't the stars just lovely?"

Jack finally looked at me and said, "It depends what you're comparing them too. If I was comparing them to the minimal amount of stars we see back home, then of course I'd say these stars are far lovelier than those ones, but if I was comparing them to someone as beautiful as you, I'd say you're far lovelier," he told me looking right into my eyes. I was speechless; that was the most beautiful compliment I had ever heard someone tell me. I looked out at the ocean, thankful that the night's shadow would hide my blush. There was a breeze that came, and I began shivering.

"You're cold. Here, take my school jumper. It'll keep you warm," he said, putting it on me and wrapping me in his arms so that all his body heat came to me.

"Thank you Jack," I told him as my eyes began to drift to sleep.

"Anything for you, Ember," he said.

I woke up and noticed I was lying on the sand, with Jack's arms around my waist, and my face buried in his neck and his face buried in my hair. No one else was awake yet to see us, thank goodness. My moving must have woken him up too because he got up with a smile on his face and said to me, "Good morning. That was a nice sleep. I should go hunting now. I'll see you later," he said, kissed my cheek, and left running into the forest. When he kissed my cheek he seemed startled, like he had just realized what he had done, but the look on his face showed that he didn't regret it.

By time Jack left to go hunting, the others had woken up. One of the hunters, Roger, came up to me and asked me if I knew where Jack was. I told him he had gone hunting, and he went off, grabbed the rest of the hunters, and went to go hunting with Jack.

Everyone else had nothing to do, so Ralph, Piggy, Simon, Sam, Eric, some little ones, and I went down towards the beach. The little ones were playing in the water, Piggy was sitting because of his asthma, Simon was with him, Sam and Eric were just wandering **(A/N: I know that Sam and Eric are the ones who were supposed to be on fire watch in this scene, but I thought I'd change it up a bit to match my story)**, and Ralph and I were together. He asked me if I wanted to go for a walk, and I accepted. We hadn't gone too far from the others, but we had gone far enough to the point where they wouldn't see us. We had been talking about our life before the island. Then Ralph asked me, "Has your brother always been this protective of you around guys? I mean, I see the way he tenses up whenever you're with a guy. Especially if that person is Jack," he said.

I laughed and told him, "Yah, I don't know, I guess Simon just hasn't accepted the fact that I've grown up and I'm not a little girl anymore."

Ralph smiled, then did something I wasn't expecting. He turned me around so I was facing him, wrapped his arms around my waist, and brought his lips down to mine. My lips began following the motion of his, and I brought my hand up to his face. I was actually kissing Ralph! **(A/N: On my profile, look for the "Scenes" and you can find a picture for this scene under #1) **That's when I realized that something didn't feel right. I pulled away from Ralph and looked down at the sand, feeling ashamed.

"What's wrong?" Ralph asked me.

"This just doesn't feel right; not with you at least. I think I love Jack. I'm sorry Ralph," I confessed to him.

**No One's P.O.V. **

Little did Ralph and Ember know that while they had been kissing, that Sam and Eric had been following them and spying on them.

"What are they doing?" Eric asked his twin.

"They're kissing you idiot," Sam responded.

"Oh shit, imagine how mad Simon will be once he finds out someone's actually touched his sister," Eric said.

"Yah, imagine how hilarious that beating will be! Let's go tell him," Sam said.

They went over running to Simon and Piggy and said to him at the same time, "Ralph just kissed Ember!"

Simon remained still for a second, then loosened up and said, "At least it's not Jack."

"Shh, wait a second. Do you hear that?" Piggy said to them. They all remained silent.

"It's a plane!" Simon said.

Piggy stood up and began waving his arms to Ralph and screaming, "Ralph! Ralph! Quick! It's a plane!"

**Ember's P.O.V. **

"Ralph! Ralph! Quick! It's a plane!" Piggy screamed. Ralph looked up to the mountain and noticed that the fire was out.

He began running up the mountain, and I followed him. By time we got to the top, the plane had disappeared. We stood there, silent. Piggy, Simon, Sam, Eric, and the little ones finally made it to the top and saw the fire was out.

You could see the anger radiating out of Ralph, "He let the god damn fire go out," he said through clenched teeth. I didn't think all of his anger towards Jack was only because of the fire incident; I felt like he was also mad that I had chosen Jack over him.

Then, Jack and his hunters came out of the forest wearing black and red war paint. All the boys were wearing only their boxers, no shirt, and holding sharpened sticks. There was a pig hanging on one of the sticks they were carrying. Jack came forward and announced loud enough for everyone to hear, "We've caught a pig!"

All the boys began cheering, all except for us that knew about the plane. We stood motionless just looking at the hunters. Ralph clenched and unclenched his hands and jaw. Jack came up to the group of us who weren't celebrating and said specifically to Ralph, "Hey, lighten up. We caught a pig!"

"The fire. You let the fire go out," Ralph said quietly.

"Oh right, the fire. No problem, we'll relight it. We have to cook the pig don't we?" Jack exclaimed.

"There was a plane. There was a fucking plane Jack, and you let the bloody fire go out!" Ralph yelled this time so everyone heard. All the boys were quiet and calm suddenly. Then Jack said, "We were hunting, we need meat to survive, don't we? Well now we have meat. And plus, if there was one plane, there's bound to be another," Jack said, and Ralph made him relight the fire and then called a meeting.

At the meeting, everyone was still relatively calm. It could have possibly been because it was dark and the boys were tired, but I knew they were all still in shock that there had been a plane. Ralph began speaking, "Next time, we have to be more careful about keeping the fire going. It's the only chance we have for being rescued."

Piggy took the conch and said, "That could have been the only plane. Who knows whether another one will come? So we have to be careful, or else it won't matter and we'll be stuck here forever."

"Shut up fat ass," Jack said to him, and the boys began laughing. A little boy walked up to Piggy slowly and whispered in his ear. Piggy said out to all of us, "He wants to know what you're going to do about the beasty."

The boys stopped laughing, and Ralph, Jack, and I exchanged glances. The boy sat back down and remained quiet. Jack went to the little boy, grabbed his shoulder and asked him, "Where have you seen this beasty?"

The little boy whispered into Jack's ear, and Jack stood back up and said to all of us, "He says there's a beast that comes out of the ocean."

We all remained quiet and stared out at the ocean. Someone said, "What if it's a ghost?" and many of the other boys agreed.

"I don't believe in any ghosts," Piggy said.

"No one cares what you think fatty," Jack said. The boys began laughing again. Simon took the conch and stood up. He waited for it to be quiet, and then said, "Maybe there is a beast. What I mean is, maybe it's only us," he said that last part looking straight at Jack.

"Let's have a vote then, all those who think there is a beast, raise their hands," Ralph said. Jack and the hunters, along with all the other boys besides Piggy raised their hands. I decided to raise my hand too.

"I see," Ralph said. "We should have left this for the morning. It's dark out and we're all tired", he continued.

"I didn't vote for any ghosts or beasts, remember that all of you," Piggy blurted out.

"Why don't you just shut up for once you fat waste of space," Jack said to Piggy walking over to him.

Ralph got up and stood in front of Jack and said, "Leave him alone Jack."

"Who are you to say what's what, huh? All you do is sit around, tell people what to do, and snog girls that don't even like you," Jack replied to him, this time very angry. Everyone went quiet and all began staring at me. How had Jack found out?

"I'm chief I was chosen," Ralph said.

"You don't hunt, you don't bring us meat. If there is a beast my hunters and I will kill it," Jack said, grabbed my hand, and all the boys ran off. Once we all got far enough from where the meeting had been held, I decided I'd ask Jack the question that had been on my mind.

"Jack, how did you find out that Ralph kissed me?"

"Oh that," Jack said giggling, and continued, "Simon came up to me and told me that you and Ralph had kissed, and that I should just stay away since you wouldn't be safe with me; that it's best if you were with Ralph rather than me."

"Don't listen to Simon. I don't know why I guess he just has something against you. And that kiss meant nothing to me. I told him to stop because it didn't feel right with him," I told him.

Jack smiled and said, "I told Simon that he may be your brother, and I have no right to tell him how to take care of you, but he doesn't have the right to control my life. Then I left." Jack put his arm around me and we began walking on the beach silently.

**No One's P.O.V. **

Once the boys and Ember had run off, Ralph, Piggy, and Simon were the only ones left in the place of the meeting. Ralph watched them all run off with joy. Piggy came up to him with the conch and told him to blow it and signal them back. Ralph took the conch and was about to blow it, but then stopped.

"I shouldn't be chief," he told Piggy.

Simon walked up to them and said to Ralph, "Go on being chief Ralph. It's obvious that Ember and Jack have feelings for each other, but it's just not safe for her to be with him," Simon told him as he was watching Ember and Jack run off holding hands.

It was now night time. All the boys and Ember had returned back to the camp during the sunset. Sam and Eric were now on fire watch.

**Ember's P.O.V. **

I woke up to the sound of Ralph blowing the conch. I went over to the place where the meeting was being held, and was met by all the other boys. Simon was looking at me with an unimpressed face. It seems like he's always angry at me. The twins began telling us all about how while they were on fire watch, the beast had captured them, but they had run off in time to escape.

"You're not pulling our legs are you?" Ralph asked them. They just shook their heads 'no'.

Jack stepped up and said, "My hunters and I will hunt it down and kill it."

"Jack, if there is a beast, then it's not safe. You're just boys armed with sticks," Ralph said to Jack.

"You're just saying that because you're scared. Here, we'll go up to the mountain and explore to see if the beast really is there," Jack said testing Ralph.

"Fine, let's go then. Ember and Piggy will stay back to watch the little ones," Ralph shot back at him.

**No One's P.O.V. **

All the boys besides Piggy began climbing the mini mountain that led up to the big mountain where the supposed 'beast' was. Ralph stops them all and says, "Someone should go back down and tell Ember and Piggy that we won't be back until daylight since it's getting dark." Jack agreed with him.

"I'll go, I don't mind," Simon said and left to go tell them.

"And the rest of you should wait here. A couple of us should go check if there really is a beast, and come down and warn the rest of you. I will go, and Jack will go, and how about Roger?" Ralph said. The three went to the top of the mountain. When they got to the top, they heard a noise, and when they got closer, they saw something move in the dark, and ran back down, claiming that they too had seen the beast and that it was real.

**Ember's P.O.V. **

It was morning once again and Ralph had held another meeting. They said that they had seen the beast and that it was real. Jack and his hunters began talking about hunting it down and killing it.

"Jack, you know yourself that if you were to come face to face with that thing that you'd run away," Ralph said.

"My hunters and I would kill it," Jack repeated.

"Boys armed with sticks?" Ralph questioned teasingly.

"He's not a hunter. He's just like Piggy; only here and a waste of space. All he does is talk. When we saw the beast, Ralph ran off. He's not fit to be a chief," Jack said to everyone.

"I ran off and so did you and Roger, Jack, and you know it," Ralph said to him.

"I'm not going to be a part of Ralph's lot anymore. I'm starting my own tribe. Of hunters. Guys that just want to have fun. Anyone who wants can join me," Jack said and walked off in the direction of the forest all alone. Everyone remained quiet and watched him walk off. I wanted to go join him, but now would have been a bad time seeing as Simon was standing right next to me. I decided that I'd sneak off later and go with Jack. He was right; the boys are taking everything too seriously. We have a whole island to ourselves and we can do anything without having any adults tell us not to. So it was decided; I would wait until they weren't looking and I'd go off with Jack.

"We should make a fire down here on the beach," Piggy suggested.

"That's a good idea," Ralph said, and the boys began gathering wood for the fire.

I saw Roger and the other choir boys sneaking off to join Jack, and I found this as the perfect time to go too. I jogged up to Roger and said, "Roger wait up. I'm coming with you guys."

Roger smiled and we were just about to go, when Simon grabbed my arm and said to me, "No you're not. They can go run off and do whatever shit they want, but you're staying here with me," Simon said to me. Roger looked at me with a sad face, and kept walking off to go with Jack, while I was stuck behind here with Simon.

**No One's P.O.V. **

Jack was sitting in the forest sharpening his spear all alone. All of a sudden he saw a spear come flying past his face. He turned around and saw Roger and the other hunters.

"You know we wouldn't leave you all alone, Jack," Roger said to him. Jack smiled at his friend and looked at the faces around him, waiting to see if he'd find Ember as one of the people among them.

"Stop looking lover boy, she didn't come," Roger told him. Jack's face fell a bit, and Roger continued, "She was going to; she had caught up with me, but then Simon saw and made her stay back."

At hearing this, Jack's face light up; so she did want to be with him, it was just that Simon was in their way. "You know Jack, if you held a feast or something, then you could sneak off with her and be alone; Simon would never find you two, it'd be too dark," Roger said, suggestively to Jack.

Jack thought about it; Roger was right. "Hunters, find something you could use for war paint, we're going hunting for a pig," Jack said.

After the hunters had smeared on their black 'war paint', they went hunting. They caught a pig and left its head on a stick in the ground as a gift for the beast. They used the blood from the pig also as war paint, and left some extra blood for later.

Simon had been hiding behind a bush in the forest the whole time, watching them. When they finally left, he went up to the head of the pig that was now mounted in a stick in the ground. He hadn't noticed that he had been staring at it in a trance. He swore that the head began speaking to it. It was telling him of the evils of the island and how humans were capable of horrible things.

"Take for instance your sister Ember, Simon. You're always so protective of her, and it's a good thing too. You may think that since you're constantly watching over her, that she is innocent, but you do not know everything that goes on in her life. For example, her thoughts; the things she thinks of is definitely not that of an innocent fifteen year old girl's mind, especially those thoughts she has about Jack Merridew. But whose to blame her, the boy feels the same way for her. I mean, his thoughts about her are surely much worse than those she has about him. But what about that Ralph fellow? Yes, he certainly has feelings for Ember as well. And who's to blame any of these boys for feeling this way towards your sister; she's the only girl on the island, full of hormonal teenage boys. The things these boys think about doing to her would surely have been seen as inappropriate and unacceptable if they were all back home, but they aren't, now are they?" The Lord of the Flies said to Simon as it began laughing.

**Ember's P.O.V. **

I was sitting in the sand watching the little boys attempt to make sand castles, wondering where in the world my brother had wandered off to. All of a sudden, we heard howling and screaming noises and out of the bushes and forest came running out Jack and his hunters. Ralph came up to Jack and said to him in an angry tone, "Alright alright now what do you want?"

"Just came over to tell you all that my hunters and I killed a pig today. We're having a feast later, and everyone's invited to come and join us," Jack said this all, looking straight into my eyes. I understood that he was trying to tell me that this would be the only time we could actually have together alone, so when the other boys weren't looking, I nodded at him.

"That's all I had to say," Jack said, picked up a piece of flaming wood from the fire, and walked off in the direction of their camp.

*****At the Feast*** **

**Ember's P.O.V. **

We all got to the feast, that is, all of us besides Simon. We still hadn't found him yet, but I'm sure he was fine somewhere. I was just enjoying my time with him not watching my every move. It was beautiful, there was a sunset and you could tell it would become dark in a few minutes.

Jack's hunters were putting the 'war paint' on everyone that came, but were interrupted when Jack screamed out, "Who will join my tribe?"

Everyone remained quiet. Jack continued, "We gave you meat, you're all having a good time. Now who will join my tribe?" A few of the younger boys raised their hands, and Jack just looked at me in the corner of his eyes. I looked to the ground and he said, "Very well, anyone can join whenever they please. Continue with the feast."

Jack came over to me with two shells; one was filled with black 'war paint', and the other was filled with red, which you could tell was blood. He dipped his finger in the two colors and then applied them to my face. He made black and red streaks on my cheeks, and said to me, "The war paint suits you."** (A/N: On my profile, the picture of how I imagined the war paint on her is #3)**.

I looked down at the sand. Roger was standing next to Jack and he said to Roger, "Ember and I are going to go in the forest, if there's a beast or anything… Kill it," Jack said, making Roger smirk.

Jack put his arm around my waist and guided me as we walked to the forest. When we were sure that we were far enough from the others, Jack stood in front of me, held my hand, and said, "Why won't you join my tribe?" The way he asked his question sounded like a little boy begging for a toy; I laughed.

"I'm not supposed to like you Jack," I said, giggling.

"But you do," Jack replied, this time moving closer to me so that our bodies were touching. He put one of his hands on my waist and his other hand went into my hair, brushing it out of my face. His head went down to the crook of my neck and began making trails of kisses on it.

"Now how's that working out for you?" Jack questioned me.

"Right now, not very well," I said. Jack smirked.

"Please come join my tribe," Jack asked again, this time lowering his face down to mine. I sealed the deal and brought our lips together. I could feel Jack smile through our kiss. What we were doing was definitely not innocent. God, if Simon saw what we were doing he would literally kill Jack.

I was now on top of Jack on the ground, our lips still attached. He reached over to the zipper on my dress, and began unzipping it. I helped him out and tossed the dress to the ground. I then began taking Jack's white button up school blouse off and tossed it over with my dress. Jack was already in his boxers so I didn't have to work on that. I was only in my bra and shorts that I was wearing underneath the dress and Jack was shirtless only in his boxers. His hands found their way into my hair and around my waist, playing with the hem of my shorts. My hands found their way down his chest and I began teasing him too, and slipped my hand into his boxers. Jack smiled against my lips, and we kept kissing. His lips were even softer than Ralph's were, and unlike with Ralph, it felt right for my lips to be on Jack's. This time, Jack put both of his hands on my waist, and I knew what he wanted me to do. He positioned me so I was straddling his hips and holding onto his shoulders, and I gave him a dance that would leave him begging for more. As my hips began grinding on him, I could feel Jack beginning to grow harder. I brought my lips down to his again, and he moaned my name.

***In the Morning***

I woke up with Jack's arms wrapped around my almost naked body. We were lying on the ground, and I noticed that our clothes were in the same pile they were before. My awakening must have woken Jack up too, because he moved the hair out of my face, kissed my lips, and said to me, "Good morning beautiful."

He continued, "You know, I was worried at first that you didn't actually like me, but I was proven wrong thanks to last night."

Jack added, "Ember, about last night and what we did, I just want you to know that I don't regret it. Any of it. And that I love you."

I know that it must seem by now that Jack and I went all the way last night. But we didn't. We both knew we wouldn't be going all the way since we didn't want to end up as young parents on a deserted island, but we got as far as we could with each other. I can't say that I regret any of it, because I didn't. In fact, if we were back home and had the proper protection, I know for a fact that last night's steamy romance would have been all the way. Also, you could tell that we were both experienced, and not necessarily with sex (In fact, Jack and I confessed last night to each other that we're both virgins). I mean the whole flirting deal. I'm not the most innocent child in the sense that I've given past boyfriends lap dances and other flirtatious stuff like that, which I have made sure Simon never found out about. It's just something with Jack, that whatever I do with him is different than what I've done with other guys.

All of a sudden we heard someone walking through the forest. Quickly we got up off of each other and off the ground. Jack got to the pile of our clothes first and passed me his white button up blouse to wear; my dress was all ripped up and basically deteriorated. Jack stayed as he was, just helped me button up his shirt that I was now wearing. **(A/N: On my profile I will put a picture of what I imagined Ember wearing Jack's school button up would look like, it is #4). **

"Hey," Roger greeted us. So he had been the one that was walking; thank goodness.

"Jeez Roger, you scared us for a second there," Jack said smiling as he went over and gave his friend a 'man hug'.

"Yah I thought it was Simon for a second. Imagine having to explain this one to him," I said to him. At the mention of Simon's name, Roger's body stiffened.

"Yah about that, I was actually trying to find Jack to talk to him about something that happened last night," Roger said a bit awkwardly and Jack's smile began to fade.

"No problem, I'll catch up with you guys later," I said as I squeezed Jack's hand before I left.

I walked out of the forest and down to the beach where I saw Ralph and a few other boys crying. I was about to go walk over and ask them what was wrong, when Jack came from behind me and held my hand.

"Hey, that was faster than I thought it would be," I said to Jack.

"Yah, listen, I think we should go take a walk or something. I need to tell you something important," Jack said to me.

I was confused, but I followed him as we walked back into the forest with our hands locked together, and I prepared myself for what I was about to hear.

**So that was the end of Chapter 3. So like I said before, this chapter was a bit more 'scandalous'. And to clear things up incase if you didn't pick up on it in the reading, but no Jack and Ember did not have sex, they just went really far with each other. Make sure to check out my profile to see pictures that I updated and added for this story of clothing and scenes and stuff. Thanks for reading my story and I will begin working on Chapter 4 right now! Thanks again and keep the reviews and comments coming! I love reading them and I appreciate them so much! Love you and I hope you liked it (: x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews once again, and to those who put my story or me as their favorites or alerts. Hammsters had sent me a review that I greatly appreciate telling me that it seems like they have only been stranded on the island for a couple days, and if anyone else had felt like this I would like to apologize. It was meant for them to have been stranded now for a few weeks. I am sorry once again for any confusion. Thank you for reading and please continue with it. Enjoy (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Lord of the Flies_. All characters belong to Sir William Golding! Unless it is a character that you do not recognize. Also, I do not own the song Love the Way You Lie Part Two by Rihanna ft. Eminem (mentioned below). I also do not own the songs I Need a Doctor by Eminem or Torn by Natalie Imbruglia, which will be mentioned later on in the chapter. **

_"__On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes. But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost you're mind."_

_-Rihanna ft. Eminem, Love the Way You Lie Part Two_

Jack had been quiet for way too long. I wasn't used to it; he's normally the one who's always talking, and quite frankly, the quietness from him was beginning to scare me. I unlocked our hands and stepped in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders, stopping him from walking any farther into the forest.

"Okay Jack, we're far enough in the forest for no one to hear us, and you've been quiet for way too long. What is it you needed to tell me?" I asked him.

Jack began kissing my jaw and down my neck and I could feel him smiling. "Damn I thought you would have forgotten by now," as he continued kissing me.

"Come on Jack, just tell me. I'm not a child you know," I said to him.

"Trust me, I definitely know you're not a child. If you were a child I wouldn't be allowed to be doing these things with you, now would I? Can't we just forget about what Roger told me, Ember? Please? I would prefer if we just didn't talk about it and forget everything about it. Let's just embrace this moment we're sharing right now," Jack said as he moved his lips to mine.

I put my hand in front of his lips, blocking him from kissing me, and said, "Not until you tell me what Roger said to you."

Jack let out a deep breath and began looking around the forest, a bit uneasy, and avoided making eye contact with me. As he was releasing his breath, he ran a hand through his messy, sandy colored hair, and finally looked into my eyes. He took my hand, and sat us both down on the ground. He was still holding my hand when he said to me, "Remember last night when I was about to leave into the forest with you, and had told Roger that if he or anyone thought they saw the beast, to automatically kill it?"

I remained quiet and unmoving but just looked into Jack's eyes. He began to rub his thumb on my hand that his hand was holding, and he continued talking, "Well what Roger told me this morning was that- God how do I say this? I should have just had Roger tell you himself. This won't be easy-"

"Jack-," I said so that he'd cut all the blabbering and get to the point.

"Okay, well, remember how you couldn't find Simon yesterday? Well, one of the boys had seen a figure running out of the forest, and had yelled that it had been the beast. When everyone heard that there was a beast and saw the figure running towards them, they all ran and attacked it. They all crowded around the figure and began stabbing it with the sticks. Turns out that this morning when they woke up, they noticed that the figure had actually been your brother. I'm so sorry Ember, I couldn't believe it myself."

I stayed quiet and lowered my eyes away from Jack's face and to the ground. They remained there for a few long and quiet minutes as I processed in my mind what Jack had just told me.

After a couple minutes of my silence, Jack decided to add, "Roger also told me that Ralph had been the first one to reach Simon and stab him."

This time I got up and stood up, releasing my hands from Jack's grasp, but still not making eye contact. My eyes were still fixed on the same place on the ground from before. I refused to show Jack that I was weak and would not cry infront of him. I turned around and began walking away from Jack further into the forest.

Jack grabbed my hand from behind and said, "Wait, where are you going? Are you okay?"

My eyes had already began to fill with tears so I refused to turn around and meet Jack's eyes as I said to him, "I'm going farther into the forest. Don't follow me. I just need some time."

"It's not safe, Ember. I can't risk loosing you. You're too precious to me," Jack said to me.

"I'll be back before it gets dark out. I promise. Just please Jack, I need to be alone for a little," and with that, Jack released his hold on my hand and I continued walking. I walked for God knows how To God knows where, but the intention was for me to escape reality and just have time for myself to think.

_"I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time, _

_I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, _

_To bring me back to life..._

_...All I know is, you came to me when I was at my lowest. You picked me up, breathing life in me, I owe my life to you, but for the life of me I don't see why you don't see like I do. But it just dawned on me, you lost a son, see this light in you it's dark. Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you. _

_I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue, cuz me and you were like a crew, I was like your sidekick you gon either wanna fight me when I get off this fuckin mic or gon hug me. But I'm not an option, there's nothing else I can do cuz... _

_I'm about to lose my mind, you've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time, _

_I need a doctor, call me a doctor, I need a doctor, doctor, _

_To bring me back to life..."_

_-I Need A Doctor, by Eminem _

I didn't let myself cry until I stopped walking and found a place that I could truly think. It occurred to me what a horrible sister I had been to Simon since we got on the plane. I regret every second of it.

I came across two places right next to eachother that would both be very good places to stop and think. One was a very holy looking meadow that I knew if Simon had seen would have loved. There were beautiful flowers and butterflies all around, but was somewhat hidden. The other place right next to it was a dark cave surrounded by sharp rocks that could certainly hurt somebody if someone wasn't careful. I decided to choose the second place to go and think. The first place reminded me too much of Simon, and the second place had that dark, eerie appeal that resembled my mood. I walked into the cave, and the first thing I did was begin singing. I chose to sing because it was the only thing that I could do better than Simon.

_"...Nothing's fine I'm torn. I'm all out of faith, and this is how I feel, _

_I'm cold and I am shamed, lying naked on the floor, _

_Illusion never changed, into something real,_

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn, _

_You're a little late, I'm already torn. _

_So I guess the fortune teller's right, should have seen just what was there, and not some holy light, _

_To crawl beneath my viens and now, _

_I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much, _

_There's just so many things, that I can't touch I'm torn. _

_I'm all out of faith, and this is how I feel, _

_I'm cold and I am shamed, lying naked on the floor, _

_Illusion never changed, into something real, _

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn. _

_You're a little late, I'm already torn, torn." _

_-Torn, by Natalie Imbruglia _

Once I finished singing, I finally let myself freely let all my tears run loose. Like I said before, I was a horrible excuse for a sister ever since we boarded the plane. I stopped crying because it dawned to me that Simon wasn't coming back; he was dead, and my crying over him wasn't going to bring him back. I wiped away my tears. I wish I could tell Simon how much I truly care for him and love him, and that I know he was just trying to be a good brother. I wish I could tell him that. But I couldn't. Because Simon is dead. And it's all Ralph's fucking fault. If he hadn't been wasting his time being a fucking idiot and opened his eyes to notice that it was Simon, then he wouldn't have stabbed him and neither would the others.

I walked out of the cave and found mud and ash from the fire and placed them in a plant that resembled a bowl. Then I went and stole the bowl filled with extra pig blood that Jack and the hunters save to paint themselves with and brought it back to where I was hiding in the forest.

I decided that Jack had been right all along; Ralph was not fit to be a leader; he had killed one of his own tribe members. I decided that I would officially join Jack's tribe, and now that Simon was gone out of the picture, there was no one to worry about getting between Jack and I.

I had washed the 'war paint' Jack had placed on my face last night, and was about to put a fresh new layer on. Anger was boiling inside of me; I felt like a completely different person. I wanted them all to pay for what they had done to Simon. I wanted them all to go through the hell that Simon went through as they were piercing his unbruised and innocent body with their sharpened sticks. Most of all, I wanted Ralph to go through that same hell.

First, I took the black ash from the fire, and spread it all around my eyes **(A/N: To see the picture of how Ember's 'eye makeup' looks here, it is number 5 under Ember on my Profile)**. Then, I decided to add more to my face and apply the 'mask' like how Jack had done the previous night. I first dipped my finger in the bright red pig blood and marked a line on both of my cheeks, followed with dipping my other clean finger into the dark brown mud and making a line on both of my cheeks under the red line.

My 'war paint' was complete, and now I felt like a completely different person. When I had first arrived on the island what seemed to be a little over a month ago, I had begged Jack not to kill the pig and couldn't watch when he attempted to. Now, I feel equivalent to Jack. I feel like I can kill not only pigs on the island to provide us with meat, but also the beast. Yes, I would kill the beast that had killed my brother, and right now, the beast had entered Ralph.

I found an unsharpened stick, and held onto it as I made my way back to Jack and the hunters' camp. When I got to their tribe I noticed Jack was with Roger. I walked up to them, and noticed the smug look on both of their faces.

"Stop staring boys, it's rude," I said to them as a joke, and Jack only nudged Roger in his side and said back as a joke, "yah Roger, stop staring it's rude."

They both continued to look at me, and that's when I decided to say, "Roger, I'm going to be needing that knife. I need to sharpen this stick if I want to be able to hunt," Roger looked at me surprised while Jack grew a smile on his face. Roger gave me the knife and said to me as I began sharpening it, "I like this side of you Ember. It's hot," and when he said this Jack gave him an evil look.

I laughed at both of them. "Listen, I had promised Jack I would join his tribe that night, but also, my brother's death really gave me some time to think. I realized Jack was always right about Ralph. But I also realized something you boys didn't realize. The place the beast is hiding. You may know that the beast lives in that cave up in the mountains. But what you didn't know before was the beast's other hiding spot. In people. You see, i just want revenge for my brother. All im asking for is that Ralph goes through the same hell my brother had to go through while he was dying. No one could ever believe that sweet and innocent Ralph could be capable of killing Simon, but if we said that the beast entered him... Well then, that's a completely different story," I said to them and smirked Jack's smirk.

The two hunters looked at each other and smiled. Jack came over, wrapped his arm around me, kissed my forehead, and we began walking, all the while with Roger at our side.

**Okay so that was Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I hope you all caught the scene with Simon's meadow and the dark cave and realized that it was symbolizing heaven and hell. But if you didn't, well, I made Simon's meadow to be symbolizing heaven and the scary cave that Ember chooses to be hell. Hopefully you also caught the little foreshadowing there. Yes, Ember becomes badass and becomes a hunter and joins Jack's lot. Yes she is out to kill Ralph. And yes, there will be more Roger and violence; funny how those two seem to come hand in hand. So yes, once again please read and review. And make sure you check out my profile if you would like to see the photos. Also if anyone is interested in knowing, I have began writing a Peter Pan fanfic (that will not be posted yet) based on the SyFy 2part mini series. Hopefully when you finish this LOTF fanfic you will have time to read the Peter Pan one once I upload it. Thank you for reading all my nonsense. Love you. X **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovely readers! I'm sorry it's been quite a while since I updated but I just haven't been able to find time or think properly to be honest. Anyways, here is Chapter 5. Please Read and Review. Enjoy (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides what you may not recognize. I also do not own the song 'Warzone' by The Wanted which is mentioned below. **

_"The pain you caused has left me dead inside_, _I'm gonna make sure you regret that night. I feel you close, I feel you breathe. And now it's like you're here, you're haunting me. You're out of line, you're out of sight, you're the reason that we started this fight." _

_-The Wanted, Warzone _

Once all the hunters fell asleep, Jack, Roger, and I went into a cave and began discussing what we should do to kill Ralph. All the kids had joined Jack's tribe. The only two people left were Piggy and Ralph, and we all knew for a fact they wouldn't join.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked them.

"We need to get Ralph to trust us," Jack said.

I laughed sarcastically and said, "A little late for that don't you think."

Roger remained quiet then said, "For us it may be too late for Ralph to trust, but not for you, Ember. I mean, think about it, the last time he saw you was when Simon was still alive. He probably still thinks that you're mind is sweet and innocent."

"Roger, what are you talking about," Jack asked, confused.

"Seriously though, it's obvious that Ralphie boy has a crush on our Ember dear," Roger said.

Jack and I both remained quiet and waited to see where Roger was going with this statement.

"What I mean is that if Ember went over to him and toyed with his feelings, she could basically be like a spy to us," Roger said.

"And how do you expect I do that Roger? Just walk over there casually and say, 'hey there Ralph I know you haven't seen me in a few days or something but I'm sorta dating the guy you hate and oh yah, we're plotting to kill you so just carry on while I go report all your where-abouts'," I said sarcastically.

Jack smiled and put his arm around my shoulders and burried his face in my hair as he whispered in my ear, "You don't know how happy it made me to hear you say that we're dating."

I replied to him, "Well I assume that's what we're doing."

Jack smiled again and kissed my cheek. We forgot Roger was standing in front of us until we heard him cough.

"Hahaha you're so funny Ember," Roger said sarcastically as a remark to my previous comment.

"Isn't she," Jack said as he kissed my cheek once more. Roger made a fake gagging noise.

"Jack, if you just let me get to the point. Now don't get too pissed off at me and what I'm about to say Jack, but Ember is smoking hot man," Roger said. I smiled at him and noticed Jack tense up a bit at the comment his best friend had just made about me.

"I mean, she can seduce a guy just by looking at him. And before you beat me shitless, this is how me saying these things about your girlfriend relates to our plan. Ember goes to Ralph, plays with his emotions, gets him to think she's left you and gone for him, and eventually she tells him where he should hide to 'stay safe from us', then we go to that location and it's bye-bye Ralph," Roger said chuckling evilly.

"That's all nice fun and games but how do you expect Ralph will trust me or listen to me?" I said to Roger.

"Like I said before, it's obvious that Ralph has a thing for you. Always has," Roger said, and I felt Jack's grip around my waist tighten.

Then Roger continued and said, "Plus, like I also said before, you're like a little seductress. You know how the guys like it. By toying with his feelings you may also have to play around with some other things too, if you know what I mean." Roger winked suggestively, and that's when Jack released his grip from me, got up from his place on the ground furiously, and pinned Roger to the wall of the cave by his neck.

"Who the hell do you think you are man, huh? That's my girlfriend you're talking about! That's _my _Ember!" Jack yelled at Roger, his best and most trusted friend.

I was afraid Jack would hurt Roger, so I grabbed onto Jack's hands that were around Rogers's neck and lowered them.

"Jack! Jack! Listen to me! Don't do this! Roger's your best friend! Just listen to me please!" I said to him, searching his eyes who were currently glued on Roger's eyes and full of anger.

Jack finally let go of Roger, and he backed away from Jack and put his hands up in mock surrender.

I continued saying, "And plus, Roger's right, Jack."

Jack looked at me, then at Roger, and said to him, "I'm sorry mate."

"Hey don't worry 'bout it pal. You were just playing your part as the protective boyfriend. You know, you should really reward him later," Roger said, the last part to me.

I laughed and began trailing kisses down his neck and said, "Oh believe me, I will."

Jack leaned in and right as our lips were about to meet Roger covered his eyes playfully like a little kid and said, "Eww I did say _later _didn't I?"

Jack and I laughed and we all left the cave. It was still dark out so we still had time to get some sleep. Well, Roger would at least since I wanted to spend some alone time with Jack before I had to leave him to go to Ralph and the fat pig.

Roger walked over to his hut and before entering said to us, "Now I beg of you two to please at least try to keep it down tonight when you start doing whatever it is you two do together at night when no one is watching. Some of us want to try and get some sleep."

Jack and I laughed and Jack released his grasp on my hand to give his friend a 'man hug' as they call it, and I gave him a hug and peck on the cheek as we said goodnight to him and made our way to our hut.

As we lay down in the hut, we faced each other and Jack put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him so that we were chest to chest. Well, more like chest to head because of the height difference.

He began planting kisses down my neck, and I closed my eyes and said, "I'm going to miss this."

I know I may be sounding ridiculous right now, acting like the world's going to end or that I'll never see Jack again. But to me, that's what it felt like. Who knew when I'd get to see Jack again, to feel his smooth subtle lips on mine, his tanned and toned body holding me safe and secure in his arms. Because the truth was, I wouldn't get to feel that until we had Ralph dead, and God knows how long it will take for us to complete this plan. And until then, the closest I would get to any of those things would be with Ralph.

I didn't want to think about my leaving Jack tomorrow, so I focused on now, and the time we had left together until the sun came up.

Jack propped himself up onto his shoulder and looked at me and said, concerned, "Is everything alright?"

I snapped back to reality and said, "Everything's just fine. Listen, can we just not talk please? I want us to embrace all the time we have together until the sun comes up."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Jack said to me. He moved himself so that he was now pinning me to the floor and was on top of me. He brushed a hair out of my face and said to me, "Now let's have a little fun."

We smiled and brought our lips to each other's. I felt Jack's tongue beg for entrance, so I gave it to him. He began playing with my-well, his-shirt. He dipped his cold hand underneath the fabric and slowly brought his hand higher and higher. He began playing with my body, and I too with his.

When I began playing with Jack, he moaned, and I smiled and whispered in his ear seductively, "Ah ah ah, don't forget what Roger said. He needs his sleep we're not supposed to be making noise."

Jack smirked at my little joke and said to me through closed eyes and in between moans, "I just can't picture you doing these kinds of things with anyone besides me."

"I know, me either, but you know it won't mean anything to me," I said to him reassuringly.

"I know. I love you Ember," Jack said to me, planting kisses wherever he could.

"I love you too Jack. So much. And only you. Forever and always."

"If we are to ever get rescued I shall take you back home to meet my parents. They would absolutely adore you. If we were back home we would have access to the proper protection and a proper bed. Think about it Ember, just you and me every night in my bed. We could actually get somewhere without having to hold back," Jack said to me.

"Jack, are you rethinking the goodness of our island?" I said to him.

"No, of course not. This is an amazing island. Our island. One day when Ralph is out of the picture we'll start our own family here. The night Ralph dies I promise you, we will, we'll do it, all the way," Jack said.

I remained silent and we continued to kiss and play around. Then Jack pulled away from the kiss and brought his lips to my neck. He began sucking on my skin, and I let my head back and moaned with pleasure. Surely, it left a bruise. Jack brought his head back up and said to me smiling cleverly, "There, so now everyone will know that you are mine. I've left my mark on you."

Jack went over to the other side of my neck and did the same. He continued leaving love bites on me where ever he could.

Sooner or later it was morning. Jack and I hadn't fallen asleep but Jack had remained laying on top of me and we were staring into each others eyes for quite a while just like that. Oh, and we were almost naked. But nothing had happened, we were just comfortable with being sort of naked with each other.

Roger's voice came from outside and said, "You two better be looking decent because I'm entering!"

Quickly, Jack pulled his coat that we used as a blanket over our bodies and continued with playing with my hair and looking into my eyes, not even looking back at Roger or saying hello to him.

"I would just like to thank you as of right now for not making noise last night. I slept like a baby," Roger said. That's when Jack finally turned around to look at Roger and said to him, "Get out, will you," and threw his extra jacket he had at his face. I laughed at the two; they were just like brothers.

"Okay, okay, gosh. But I better see that you two are dressed and ready before I come to check on you again," Roger said mocking an adult, and walked out.

We put our clothes back on and walked out of our hut to the group of hunters.

When we walked out we noticed Roger on the high platform explaining to all the hunters about our plan. The boys all began cheering and chanting happily.

Jack put his arm around my shoulders and we walked up to where Roger was standing. Jack and I stood by Roger and Jack called out to the group of boys, "Does anyone have any questions about our plan?"

The hunters, besides the older boys, hadn't known about Jack and I's relationship or anything. That's when one of the little ones called out, "I have a question! Why does Ember have marks all over her?"

Then all the rest of the younger boys piped up with 'yah's and 'why's. The older ones, obviously knowing what those marks are, began laughing.

"They're love bites you idiots!" one of them called out in between laughing at their obliviousness.

A chorus of 'what is that?' came from the boys again, and that's when Roger looked at Jack and I and smirked, obviously amused and waiting to see how we would explain everything to them.

"Yah Jack and Ember, what are love bites? Please, explain to us," Roger said sarcastically to us, playing dumb like he was a little child.

Jack awkwardly cleared his throat, and said, "Well, you see, if two people love each other, instead of kissing on the lips, they some times might just leave each other a love bite. It can show that the person belongs to who ever gave it to them."

Jack looked at me with loving eyes, and was interrupted when one of the little ones called out to me, "Who gave you the love bites Ember?"

Roger was still looking more that amused at the awkward situation. Dear God, imagine what it will be like having to give these boys the 'birds and the bees' talk.

"I gave them to her," Jack replied loudly for me.

The little boys looked confused, but then called out once more, "Does that mean you love her? That she's yours Jack?"

"Yes. I love her with all my heart," Jack said.

"Then why are you handing her over to Ralph?"

"Yah!"

"The beast will get her!"

"It'll enter her too!"

The little boys all screamed out. The older boys just stood there and continued laughing at the younger boys.

"Everyone now shut up!" Roger yelled out. The boys listened and everyone quieted down.

"This is all part of the plan. Don't worry, nothing will happen to our dear Ember. You have to trust us," Roger finished.

The boys all stayed quiet and looked at us.

"Come on, we should start going now if we want this plan to take place," Jack said to me, and that's when Jack, Roger, and I began walking to where Ralph and Piggy would be to start our plan.

**So that's the end of Chapter 5. Everyone, please Review, because the reviews keep me motivated to keep writing. I'm sorry I hadn't updated in a while, I had a lot going on and couldn't clearly think of what else to write. From here on I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to write, but if anyone has an idea or suggestion on what they want me to add in the next chapters or what they want to happen, please comment and let me know and I'll surely think of it! I'm cool with new ideas! And also, I got so many ideas for other fanfics I want to write, so I'm really excited about starting those ones too. Anyways, yah like I said, please Review! Thank you so much! Love you x**


	6. Chapter 6

**P.S. The BOLD in this chapter is the 'narrator' speaking (a.k.a. No one's POV). **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own <em>Lord of the Flies. <em>I only own anything or anyone you do not recognize. I also do not own the song Liar (It Takes One To Know One) by Taking Back Sunday. **

_"Liar (liar)  
>If we're keeping score<br>We're all choir boys at best  
>(intrusive and arrogant)<br>Liar (liar)  
>If we're keeping score<br>We're all choir boys at best  
>(intrusive and arrogant)<br>Yeah, we're all choir boys at best"_

_- Liar (It Takes One To Know One) _

_by Taking Back Sunday_

First I walked over to the ocean to wash the tribal paint off my face to look more 'decent.' Roger and Jack told me that this was as farwas they'd go to make sure Ralph or Piggy didn't see them. They hugged and kissed my cheek goodbye and I walked over.

I found Ralph sitting next to Piggy looking out towards the ocean.

"Ralph?" I asked.

"Ember? Oh thank goodness I thought for a second that you had also been-nevermind that now. Where have you been this whole time? I was worried sick about you," he said to me as he got up from his spot on the sand and came towards me.

"Thank goodness I found you. I've been wandering the island, completely lost this whole time until I found you just now," I replied to him.

Ralph began to look uncomfortable and said, "There's something I have to tell you, Ember."

Oh great, I knew what it was he wanted to tell me. That my brother had died. That he had been killed.

"What're those marks you got there on your neck?" Piggy blurted out to me from his place on the sand.

I put a hand over the side of my neck where the lovebites were and began to itch that area to make it seem casual and so that maybe they'd just forget about it.

Geez, Piggy really must have been lonely and clueless when it came to love and dating to not have known what they are. Especially for someone his age. The littluns I didn't blame for asking. Heck, I bet they knew more about stuff like this than Piggy did.

"Here let me take a look," Ralph said as he took my hand off from its spot on my neck.

The expression on Ralph's face became still but angry.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" Ralph practically spat out. it was obvious he was trying to control his anger as much as possible. I didn't respond. Instead I just looked down at the sand and brought my eyes back up to meet Ralph's after a couple seconds.

"He's dangerous, Ember. They all are, surely you must have realized that by now," he continued.

I couldn't tell Ralph that I had done the same to Jack's neck because that might reveal to much of their plan. Instead, I kept my gaze at my feet.

Ralph took a deep breath in and ran his hand thru his sandy colored hair.

"Don't worry, you're safe here with me," he said as he walked me over to his shelter.

Some time passed of the same day and now the sun was beginning to set and it would get dark soon. Ralph and I were in the same shelter, while Piggy had his own close by to ours.

I realized that the less talking I did, that the more innocent I seemed to Ralph. Therefore, I decided to remain as quiet as possible.

"Ember, remember how I said I had to tell you something earlier?" Ralph said to me as we sat together in the shelter.

Oh great, not this again. Why couldn't he just let it go? I just don't want to be angered at this moment.

"Shh, just please...don't talk about it. I know what you're going to tell me," I said to him with as much saddness in my voice as I could to make it seem believable.

"How'd you find out?"

"It was obvious. He couldn't have just disappeared, so I put the puzzle pieced together. You know, added two plus two, and that's what I realized. Simon's gone." I stopped talking, took a breath, and continued, "Ralph, that day at the beach when we kissed, I realized I made a mistake... I should have never turned you down."

What I was about to do would be considered 'slutty' if we were back in society. But we aren't part of society anymore. We're stuck on an island. So who cares about how we act?

"...And I was hoping we could just, start over, you know?" I said as I ran my fingers slowly up and down Ralph's tanned chest. "Could we possibly just..."

And I never finished my sentence. Instead, I leaned down and kissed him. Like I said, 'slutty'. But hey, it's part of our plan. And no adults to tell us that 'it's wrong'.

Ralph was getting more passionate with the kiss, so I slowly pulled back from the kiss and whispered on his lips, "You know you can always trust me, right Ralph?"

Ralph just nodded his head and brought his lips back to mine.

Step One. Find Ralph. Complete.

Step Two. Gain Ralph's trust. Complete.

Things were playing out perfectly according to plan.

**Eventually, they fell asleep. Ralph had one hand wrapped around her waist and his head in the crook of her neck as they were asleep. **

**Piggy walked over to their shelter and stuck his head in. He called to Ralph in a loud whisper, "Pssst, Ralph, wake up. Wake up." **

**Ralph slowly got up and said to Piggy, "Quiet, you'll wake Ember. And what do you want? It's still dark out; it's not even morning." **

**"I know, here, come into my shelter and we'll discuss it." **

**Ralph got up, kissed Ember's cheek, and followed. **

**"Okay, now what is it?" Ralph asked, slightly annoyed. **

**"Something just doesn't seem right. I mean, this whole time while Simon was still alive, Ember was into Jack and was with his, but now she pops up out of nowhere and wants to join our tribe again? Wasn't she the one that always kept sneaking to join Jack's tribe? All I'm saying is that it doesn't make sense. Something doesn't seem right." **

**"Piggy, I know-" **

**"Shhh, wait, do you hear that?" Piggy whispered to Ralph in an even lower tone. They heard leaves being stepped on and occasionally a stick snap. **

**"Piggy, Piggy, Piggy. Oink, Oink! Come here Piggy," they heard the all too familiar sound of Jack. They remained still and quiet. **

**"Attack! Get the glasses!" Jack yelled. All of a sudden all the boys, now covered in mud and blood, that had once been loyal to Ralph and been a part of his tribe, crashed the shelter Piggy and Ralph were in. Someone snatched the glasses off Piggy's face. **

**"My glasses! Give 'em back!" Piggy yelled. **

**All the boys began running off. Before Jack left, he yelled out to Ralph, "Aye, Ralphie-boy, I see you've got Ember there with you. Take care of her you douche. Oh, and tell her I say hi." And Jack was off with the rest of his hunters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please. Xx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Lord of the Flies. _I only own anything or anyone you do not recognize.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning when I was woken up by a crying sound. I could feel Ralph sleeping next to me, with his arms wrapped around my waist. Still half asleep with eyes closed, I turned around so that I was facing Ralph's chest, and said to him with my morning voice, "Ralph... Make him shut up... Please."<p>

"Just try and ignore him and we can get some more sleep," he replied to me in his own morning voice.

"Ughh how am I supposed to ignore _that _noise?" What can I say, I'm grumpy when I don't get my sleep. I unwrapped myself from Ralph's grip and stomped out of the shelter to Piggy.

Ralph was right behind me; I could tell he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep, and that he may have to refrain me from beating the shit out of Piggy.

I stormed over to where that fat blob was sitting there on that log crying and yelled at him, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you shut you're fat ass for one day? Don't you understand people are tired and trying to sleep!"

Ralph came up from behind me and held my hand, obviously telling me to calm down.

"Why don't you just shut up! It's all your fault and you know it! Playing this game; pretending that you all of a sudden love Ralph and ditch Jack and his hunters. It's obvious you all planned this out. You and Jack planned on having the hunters steal my specs! Now I can't see! What else are you two planning? Huh?" Piggy cried to me.

I was in shock. I stayed silent. Piggy had found out a part of our secret; he knew we had a plan.

"Piggy, stop it. This is causing too much drama. Let's just go over to Castle Rock and ask Jack for Piggy's glasses back, and maybe we can just forget that this all happened," Ralph said to break the tension.

I kept my eyes on Piggy and glared at him and said, "Yes, let's."

"Good, we'll go in a couple of hours then. When we will be sure that they are awake," Ralph said, and I walked off.

"Now where is she going?" Piggy asked in a bitter tone. Ralph turned around to see that Piggy was right and that I was indeed walking away.

"I'm going to go bathe in one of the water areas. Don't come looking for me," I yell back to them so they hear me, and continue walking away from them.

* * *

><p>I go into the forest and walk towards Castle Rock instead of finding a place to bathe. When I get to Castle Rock, there are two of the littluns at guard.<p>

"Who goes there?" one of them asks.

"It's me you idiots, now call Jack over I need to talk to him," I say to them. Quickly one of them runs off to find Jack. He comes back in a couple of minutes with Roger instead.

"Ember, long time no see gorgeous. I know you were expecting Jack but he's still asleep; don't wanna wake up the chief you know. How's it been going?" Roger says to me.

"Cut it out dickhead and just take me to where he's sleeping. I'll wake him up if you're that big of a pussy," I say to him.

"Well of course he'll be okay with waking up to you in the morning, but if it was us he'd beat us shitless. Anyways, come on I'll take you to him," Roger says, takes my hand, and leads me to where Jack is resting.

* * *

><p>We get to where Jack is sleeping soundlessly, and I smile to myself; I missed sleeping next to him. Feeling his arms wrapped around me protectively, his toned chest, his warm breath against my neck. I just missed Jack in general, even if it had been just a couple days.<p>

"There you go princess, I delivered you to your sleeping beauty," Roger says to me sarcastically.

"Good, now go wait outside while I try to wake him up. I'll call you back in once he's awake," I say to him as kindly as I can, despite my bad mood. Thankfully, Roger does as I asks.

Now how to wake him up... Well, I want to surprise him. Maybe sneak in a few kisses before we get to the serious stuff. Something that would remind him that I'm still his despite that I've been with Ralph these couple of days._  
><em>

I bend down to where Jack is on the floor and straddle his waist, although I don't sit on him yet. I put my arms on the ground to the sides of his face and look down at his sleeping position. My long hair drapes over the side of my face and makes it like a curtain.

"Jack..." I whisper seductivley near his ear. My face goes down to his neck where I notice the love bite is fading away. I start kissing it and continue whispering his name. I notice his signature smirk starts to form, even though his eyes are still closed and he's still asleep. I move down lower on his body. My hands start to travel down his body slowly, making sure he realizes my touch even though he's probably in deep sleep. They go lower and lower until they're about to reach his pants. Well good morning to you too. Goodness, that definitly does not deserve the title Junior.

I am about to get up and leave, thinking this is hopeless and that he won't wake up, when he grabs me and pulls me down onto his body.

"Mmm, do that again," Jack mumbles with his eyes still closed. He starts kissing my neck and I can tell he's searching for my lips.

"I came here to tell you something important Jack. I can't right now," I say to him in between giggles.

"I'm sure it can wait a few minutes," he says, and starts putting his hand up my shirt.

I grab his roaming hand and say seriously now, "No Jack. I'm serious."

He removes his hand and sits us up. "Okay, I'm all ears, what is it?"

I call Roger in, and begin to explain to them, "Listen, Piggy's not as stupid as he seems. He knows we have a plan; that I haven't actually betrayed you guys. Luckily Ralph doesn't believe him and thinks that I chose him, but he's having us come up here in like, an hour or so. I told them I was going to bathe. That's the only way I was able to escape them and come tell you guys. We need to do something about Piggy before we get to Ralph. That's all I needed to tell you, now do you have any suggestions?"

Jack and Roger exchanged glances. I noticed Roger smirk, almost mirroring Jack.

"I've been setting something up that I know will handle this pest control. When you guys come to Castle Rock, make sure you come up to the highest point, and I'll let you do the honor. Don't worry, you'll know how to work it when you see it. I want it to be a surprise though," Roger says to me.

"Fine, but I have to get going now. I should at least wash up a bit since that is what I told Ralph and Piggy I was doing. I'll see you two soon," I say and walk out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it's been a while, but I am now on summer vacation and will update more regularly. I was having some trouble with where to go with the story, but now I do, and will hopefully have more chapters up soon. Remember to PLEASE REVIEW!(: **


End file.
